kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts III: Hearts of Gold
Unless you're are Mrfipp or know this story, please do not edit. If you are, may you lend a hand? Maybe you guys in Fanfiction.net can help me out here in making this article. Nightelf 37 05:43, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts III: Hearts of Gold is a fanfiction in Fanfiction.Net made by Mrfipp. It serves as a sequel to Kingdom Hearts II, starting with the part where Sora, Riku, and Kairi get a message from The King. The Message was about an oncoming threat, which is faced at its sequel, Kingdom Hearts IV: All's End, though there is a present threat in the form of the Incompletes. This story also introduces the Soul Barren, beings made out from the soul, where the Heartless are from the Heart, and the Nobody out of the body. Plot The story starts with Sora and Riku returning to Destiny Islands after defeating Xemnas. Then it shifts to three months after, where the message from King Mickey is received. Meanwhile, The King met three enigmatic Knights in a dream, who gave him Hearts of Gold, which would make its recipient a Keyblader. He was also given three papers, one for volunteers, one for the three Destiny Islanders, and one for a Tom Marcinek (OC). Meanwhile, we read a glimpse of him on the run in Radiant Garden, pursued by Leon, Cid, and Yuffie, and we also witness his mutant powers of super strength, teleportation, healing factor, heightened senses, and magnetism. The Adventures Begin When Sora, Riku, and Kairi arrive at Radiant Garden, it is seen that it has thrived into a metropolis (note the horse carriage). Then they were attacked by Heartless, and here we see Kairi holding her own quite well, as well as learning the "Light" spell (even if it's the -ra level seen first). After the attack, they encountered Sellis, Riku's Heartless, who explained his coming to existence, and hinted about the Soul Barren, and engaged then in battle. During the fight, Tom arrived to assist, then later came the King, Donald, Goofy, his son, Max, and Darkwing Duck. As Sellis retreated from the overwhelming numbers, the dark gates risen earlier to hold off the local police vanished. Just as said police were about to arrest Tom, who had done many a wrongdoing in the past, the King vouched for him. Later, they arranged to eat at a diner, one which was a victim of Tom's thievery. There, Max, Darkwing, and Tom were introduced to the others, and the King told them of his dream, involving the Knights and the Hearts of Gold. He was also told that they would split in three groups; himself, Darkwing, and Max, Riku, Donald, and Goofy, and Sora, Kairi and Tom, who agreed to go in exchange for cleared up for his crimes. The King had no choice but to agree and he gave two bags with the hearts to Riku and Sora respectively, the third he kept for his quest. The three teams then split up and took off to find the Keybladers-to-be. Kingdom of the Sun While they get to know Tom, Sora's team found their first Keyblader-to-be in Kingdom of The Sun (Emperor's New Groove) (A Heart of Gold glows to indicate this). {Midway in the story, Mrfipp interrupts and explains his Name in the Story game, where readers guess what summons come out of the summon charms Sora obtains throughout the story.} When they entered the world, Sora, Kairi, and Tom see in the distance a log wound in vines, and a llama (Kuzco), and a peasant (Pacha) tied up onto it, on a river. As they rushed to help, they encountered Panther Heartless (new type), which Tom dispatches easily. As they reached the river, however, Sora and Kairi were caught by the vines and were tied up in the same log as the other two. As expected, they reach and fall down a waterfall, Tom mysteriously following from behind. As they got ashore, Sora performed CPR on Kairi (and Pacha was doing likewise to Kuzco). As Tom finally emerged, he noted his dislike of fishes. Meanwhile, Kronk and Yzma (mostly Yzma) realized that Kuzco was still alive. They headed for the lab, then set off. Soon, both groups ended up at the diner, and hilarity ensues; Kuzco and Yzma don't like the food, Kronk ends up being chef, and former two give orders to Kronk for their food, oblivious to each other as they walk around the double doors, you get the idea. After overhearing Yzma's plan to kill Kuzco, Pacha pays for the meal (with munny), then takes off with Kuzco with the others. When he tried to explain that Yzma's trying to kill him, Kuzco wouldn't listen and left in a huff. Naturally, Pacha and the others followed. They ended up at the rickety bridge to the palace, when they were attacked by Heartless. During the fight, the bridge broke, Pacha clinging on one side, the other three on the other. Just before Pacha lost his grip (Back in his village, his kids woke up dreaming that), Kuzco hauled him to safety. After the three managed to get up, Tom teleported them and rejoined the llama and the peasant. Later that night, elsewhere, Kronk realized that the peasant back at the diner was Pacha, and that they were headed for the palace. When he told Yzma that, they rushed to the palace ahead of Sora and Co., informing the palace guards to not let any llama pass. Minutes later, Sora's company arrived, blocked by the guards, who were easily dispatched by Tom's magnetism. They eventually made it to Yzma's lab, who then washed them away in a torrent of water. However, Kronk forgot to lock the potions case. Anyway, the gang tried numerous vials, which were washed off like the rest, on Kuzco. On the way (with Kuzco as a llama), they went down a whirlpool and onto a trampoline, and back up to Yzma and Kronk. The former gave the latter orders to finish them off, but he began arguing with his shoulder angel and devil, whom only he can see. When Yzma flipped her lid, saying that she hated his broccoli casserole. Kronk retaliated by cutting a rope that held a chandelier above Yzma. Just as it was about to fall upon her, time stopped for Sora, and he ended up in Kronk's mural, which had pictures of Kuzco(human), Pacha, Yzma, and an outer ring of culinary items. Here Sora is told by the same voice during his Awakening about the procedure of granting someone a Keyblade with the Heart of Gold. He is also told how he, Kairi and Riku got their Hearts of Gold, and hinted on Kairi's past. Just then he was returned in time, it is seen that the chandelier missed Yzma, who then opened a trap door underneath Kronk, who fell down it. Two vials followed, one of them the potion to return Kuzco to human. She then called for a crocodile, dumped a potion into its mouth, and it became a monster, which Sora and Co. fought. When the odds ended up against Yzma's favor, she called for Kronk, who appeared out of nowhere and gave her a vial. She gulped it—and turned into a kitten. Defeated, she left in a huff on the croc, Kronk following because, "she still pays me.", but not before giving a vial to Kuzco. When Kuzco drank it, he returned to human form, and in return, told Pacha he won't be demolishing his home, and gave Sora a summon charm. When the trio returned to the Gummi Ship, Sora told Kairi what "the voice" told him, especially about her past. She was horrified and she went off to her room. Close by, Tom knew how she felt. Later, in his sleep, Sora was visited by the Twilight Knight, who sparred with him. The Knight then explained that Sora will soon get his powers of Darkness, but he will hate how he got it, and would nearly kill a loved one, implying Kairi. Before he could find out more, Sora woke up. The next morning (assuming that time is measured exactly the same in all worlds), they headed for Ant Island (A Bug's Life). Ant Island Sora and Co. emerged at Ant Island, at the time where Hopper has already taken the colony. They met Flik (spelled Flick by Mrfipp) who tells them of his plan (the fake bird). Tom joins the circus troupe, (Slim, the stick bug, Francis, the ladybug, Heimlich, the caterpillar, Manny, the mantis, Gypsy, the moth, Rosie, the spider, Dim, the beetle, and Tuck & Roll, the pill bugs) as the distraction, while Sora and Kairi join Flik up the tree, where the 'bird' is hiding. After busting Night Crawlers (new), they reached the bird, and got into position inside along with a dozen more, Dot among them. Down below, their plan was to rescue Princess Att(e)a by putting her in a Chinese carton box, then getting her out through a trap door. After, the 'clowns', Tom among them, perform tricks, including the "Slap Stick", which is "exactly what it says on the tin"; Tom uses Slim to slap Francis and Heimlich. Just then, the plan went into action; the 'bird' swoops over, causing panic, and the rest of the ants (freed by Dim and Rosie), join in the mayhem, going so far as to mimic being wounded. Just then, the bird was set ablaze and crashed. Hopper came over as Flik and the others got out. At this time, Flik stood up to him, bringing Kairi to Flik's mural (like what happened to Sora when 'electing' Kronk). Kairi did what she had to do, then 'returned' as Hopper called up his Henchman, Thumper. After Sora and Co. fought him before being scared off by Dim, Hopper took Flik and flew off, but Tom followed, 'carrying' Sora and Kairi by their Keyblades. They eventually caught up with Hopper, who was then turned into a Heartless. They fended him off for a while, then the real bird emerged, picked up Hopper, and dropped him to her chicks. After this, Demrit, another Incomplete, appeared and fought with the three, blocking off Flik, and poisoning Sora in the process. When Demrit withdrew, (after explaining what Soul Barrens are and their qualms against Organization XIII), and Sora's Co. said farewell. However, the poison was already beginning to take its toll, but Kairi remedied this with a Cure-all spell. Back in the Gummi Ship, Sora thanked Kairi for the spell. Beast's Castle Meanwhile, Riku met the Dark Knight (not Batman), who told him to open his heart to the darkness, and corrected him that it is the lust for it that corrupts the heart. And after a spar during the conversation, Riku woke up. Sometime before that, Maleficent's new Dark Council, consisting of herself, Pete, Scar (resurrected by the darkness), Gaston (Beauty and the Beast), Davey Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean), Dr. Hamsterveil (Lilo and Stitch), Mr. Dark (Something Wicked This Way Comes), and Mr. Waternoose (Monsters Inc.), considered their plans, and their enemies (the Incompletes, and the Keybladers and friends). After the meeting, Maleficent then ordered Gaston (through Pete) to kidnap Belle and take down the Beast. Sometime later, Riku and Co. soon headed for and descended to Beast's Castle. At the gate, Riku hesitated because of what he did to the Beast a year ago back at Hollow Bastion, but Donald later assured it was okay. The three then met Belle and Beast (now Prince Adam since the spell was broken) and they discussed some matters. Outside, Gaston prepared to besiege the castle with his army of Heartless. Of course, this was found out and Riku and Co. with Adam (wielding a sword) ordered the rest to got themselves and Belle to safety while they fended off the enemy. Despite this, the servants were caught by vines from Belle's room. The four heard their cries of distress and rescued them. After ordering Donald and Goofy to get them to safety, Adam and Riku jumped out of the window and swung don the vines into the courtyard, where Gaston had Belle gagged. Gaston then summoned a Heartless (Dark Rose, new) to fend them off, and during the attack, Adam was taken down, even as Donald and Goofy arrived to assist. After Riku did a load of damage with Mater (Cars), a summon, It is revealed that, somehow, Adam turned into Beast. With this form, he took down the Dark Rose, then the four ascended to the roof after Gaston. When they reached him, Gaston attempted to talk Beast down because of his monstrous form, but Beast remained unfazed and said that it's the heart that matters. This sent Riku to Beast's mural. After he set the Heart of Gold, the four engaged Gaston in battle. Eventually they were the victors and Beast reverted to Adam. With that, Riku and Co. left. Oakey Oaks In her sleep, Kairi was visited by the Light Knight, who told her about her past, about Tom, whose blades are in his arms, and someone who's after her, the one who killed her parents, Tom's parents, and caused her amnesia. After sparring, Light Knight told Kairi to keep all this to herself. Later that day, Sora and Co. find their next Keyblader-to-be in Oakey Oaks. Meanwhile, the Incompletes at the base were discussing things, but nothing important for the moment. Meanwhile, the gang descended at Oakey Oaks, during the invasion of the alien forces. Then, Chicken Little and his friends (Abby Mallard, the Ugly Duckling, Fish out of Water, Runt of the Litter, and the little alien Kirby that Nintendo character). After some quick introductions (and an oncoming battle), Chicken Little told his friends to head for the bell tower, while he sticks with Sora and Co. and fend off the enemies. These happened to be Soul Barren as seen by their symbol, which was two sideways hearts with their points overlapping. After dispatching them, Kirby's kind arrived to attack, but that was taken care of too. Eventually, they made it to the bell tower, and Chicken Little's father, Buck Cluck, joined in the fight. Soon, after Sora 'set' the Heart of Gold on Chicken Little, father and son entered the Tower while Sora and Co. fended off the enemies. A few minutes later, Kirby was sent home, the aliens left, and Sora and friends finished their visit by singing "We Are The Champions" with Chicken Little. Atlantica Sora, Kairi, and Tom descended to Atlantica in the form of merpeople. After Sora taught Kairi and Tom to swim in their forms, they surfaced to meet the seagull Scuttle after they retrieved his 'thingy' (spoon) which he dropped earlier. After introducing each other, Scuttle remarked about not seeing Ariel (Aerial by Mrfipp) for quite some time, and Sora explained to Kairi and Tom about her love affair with Prince Eric. Scuttle then escorted the three to the castle they're living, all unaware someone was following. When they reached it, which was close to a beach, Scuttle went ahead to call Ariel. A few minutes later, Ariel came, but they were attacked by Aquanaut Nobodies. However, after the battle, Ariel was taken away by Ursula's nobody, Sarluux. As she fled inland, they tried to pursue her using the technique Tom used back at Ant Island; lifting themselves by their blades, but their merpeople forms could not breathe in the air for long. Luckily, they were rescued by Eric, who placed them in an indoor pool. But Sarluux made her way in, and said that she was here to slay Eric. Unable to be defended, Eric jumped into the pool where Sora and Co. are and Sarluux followed, ensuing a battle. In the midst of the chaos, Ariel took a sharp stone and stabbed Sarluux with it, triggering Sora to 'set' the Heart of Gold on Ariel. After Sarluux was defeated, Sora and Co. were (in context) returned to the ocean, where they said their goodbyes and left. Camelot In his dream, Tom was uselessly running from a mysterious man, who was after him, always catching up with him, and always killing him. As he woke up in a cold sweat, he recalled the time when he was at the Traverse Town Orphanage, how he was treated differently, because of his powers, because…he was a mutant. The next morning, they came at their next stop; Camelot. They were stopped by the guards at the gate, but Merlin came in and vouched for them. In the castle, Merlin gave Tom a tour while Sora and Kairi end up at the stables. They borrowed some horses and rode in the pasture when they suddenly encountered Pete, who said he was looking for Soul Barren. After a rough battle, Soul Barren appeared and sent them flying into the castle's grand hall, where they were surrounded by more Soul Barren. This forced the three to work together, with Pete summoning Heartless for assistance. Despite this, they were overwhelmed. Luckily, Tom entered the fray and later, Merlin and King Arthur. When the threat was over, Merlin reported that Madame Mim (probably the villain in the original story, Nightelf37 hasn't seen the movie) is in the throne room. Everyone, even Pete followed Merlin, and saw a chest at the throne when they arrived, but when Sora, Kairi, Tom, and Arthur opened it, there was Merlin, bound in magical chains. The Merlin they were with earlier revealed himself to be Madame Mim. She and Pete then engaged the heroes in battle. During the battle, Pete was blasted out, Sora 'set' King Arthur's 'Heart of Gold', freed Merlin, and defeated Madame Mim. The chapter ends with Tom approaching Merlin, making sure it is him. It is not known what Tom actually did, but as the chapter ended at that point, it probably wasn't pretty. Atlantis Meanwhile, Mickey's group landed in Atlantis, where they saw a group of natives, and a few 'odd ones out', preparing for pursuit of something. Just then, Nobodies attacked, but Mickey's team quickly dispatched them. After, they were introduced to the squad's leader, Milo, who told them about {the original story events that have transpired so far}. They all then took off to pursue Rourke's squad, who was taking Kida (and the Crystal) away for cash. During the eventual dogfight against biplanes and Gliders (new Nobodies), Mickey's team and Milo ended up at the balloon carrying the Crystal. Before they engaged Rourke and Sinclair, the conversation that happened beforehand triggered Mickey to 'set' Milo's "Heart of Gold". During the battle, Sinclair fell off the balloon, and Rourke became a crystal monster (by the Crystal's light, not a wound caused by a shard of it), but Mickey and the gang won the fight. The events just like in the movie then transpired; the volcano awakens, the heroes get out in time with the crystal, the box containing it was opened, and the Crystal saves the city from the ensuing lava. It's when Kida is released when things get different; the five were then trapped by an Incomplete, Axon. As Milo took Kida to safety, Mickey's team engaged Axon in battle. During the fight, Axon retreated by opening a portal behind him as he fell to the ground. As Mickey followed, he ended up underwater, but was rescued from the immense pressure by the Twilight Knight. They then fought the Leviathan, and after some time, Twilight Knight opened a portal. It turned out the Knight didn't need to beat the Leviathan to open it, he just wanted some fun. Mickey then went through the portal, which led him back to Atlantis, then he asked Max and Darkwing to take him back to the Gummi Ship because he got sick from the Knight's stunt. Port Royal Sora's team landed on the Black Pearl, which was slanted, since it was at a beach. Outside the ship, they heard voices and recognized them. They were Ragetti and Pintel, pirates who worked for Barbossa. Just then, a bunch of people emerged from the forest, most of them cannibals, ahead of them Will, a Mr. Gibbs, and Jack Sparrow. They made it to the ship, where Sora's team greeted them. When Sora asked where Elizabeth was, Will said that the guards arrested her and demanded Jack's compass as ransom. Just then, Jack asked him and Sora's team if they knew about Davy Jones, which the didn't. Later that night, Jack explained that thirteen years ago, he made a bargain with Jones. For raising the Pearl Jack would work for Jones thirteen years later. If Will settled this debt, Jack would give him the compass. Soon, they found the Flying Dutchman aground. When Will, Sora, and Kairi sailed there on a row boat, they were ambushed upon landing by Vice Grip Heartless and humanoid sea creatures. Back on the Black Pearl, Tom was talking to Jack about Kairi and her relationship with Sora when the crew were ambushed by Davey Jones and his crew. Jones told Jack to pay up, who explained that he already sent others to cover for him, one of them being Sora. This made Jones change his mind and give him four days to give him fifty souls (originally a hundred). When they left, Tom attacked Jack and threatened to kill him on the spot if they don't get Sora and the others back. As Jack then ordered the crew to head for Tortuga, the three Jack had turned in were at work in the ship, with Will on the decks and the other two in the kitchen, guarded by no less than ten crewmen. Later that night, Will sneaked into the kitchen and told Sora and Kairi abou Jones' weakness; his heart is in a chest buried in the island. With the help of Bootstrap Bill, who became a crewman of the ship, the four hid at the figurehead. As planned, Jones set sail for the island, with Bootstrap Bill in the brig as punishment. When they arrived, Will, Sora, and Kairi saw Jack, Tom, and two other people arguing with a chest. As they ran over to the beach, they saw that one of those 'other' people was Elizabeth in a pirate getup, and the other was someone named Norrington. Soon enough, after explaining a bit about Jack's compass, which points to the holder's most cherished one, Sora and Will joined in the fight for Jones' heart, with Elizabeth and Kairi coming after them.Ragetti and Pintel joined Tom and they explained the intents of Jack, Will, Norrington, and Sora; Jack wants the heart to settle a deal with Jones, Will wants it to solve some unresolved issues with his farther, Norrington needs it to restore some lost honor, and Sora needs it because Jones is working with an enemy of theirs and they can use it as leverage. The fight led to a confusing rumble, involving a church, a wheel, then a jar of dirt. Meanwhile, the girls, Tom,and the two pirates were fighting Jones' forces. Soon, Jack somehow placed the heart into the jar of dirt and hightailed it back to the ship, everyone sans Norrington and Jones' men following. Just then the Dutchman rose next to the Pearl. with Jones demanding Jack to give back his heart. Just then, the jar of dirt fell and shattered, revealing—just dirt. When Jack explained how he got the heart and placed it in the jar, they were dumbfounded, by that and the giant squid behind, summoned by Jones. Before they fought the Kraken, Jack 'triggered' Sora to 'set' his 'Heart of Gold', albeit hesitantly. When the battle ensued, it is revealed that Tom had Jones' heart in a leather bag, but that got lost in a bucket. The fight ensued roughly, ending with Jones getting the heart, but with a hole caused by Jack's revolver. With that Jones and his hip sank into the sea, then his captive crew emerged from the water, human. As the others collected the crew, Kairi found Jack's compass and before it could be determined on where it was pointed, Jack recovered it. Sora asked Will and Elizabeth what would they do now, and they said it didn't matter, so long as they were together. Jack then confronted Sora, said that what he did was his intent, gave him a charm, and was about to give and order to Mr. Gibbs when he was knocked out by an oar from Tom. He, Sora, and Kairi then left, with the latter pondering that the compass pointed to Sora; maybe the compass can work in all worlds, not just Port Royal. Great Forest Back at the Gummi Ship, Sora and Kairi were talking as Tom checked out Jiminy's journal. When he noted Sora's Lion Form(Pride Lands), Kairi looked and was awed by it. Just then, Soul Barren Gummi Ships attacked, but that was soon taken care off. However, their ship then entered a blue portal. When Sora woke up, he was in a dead forest, and was transparent, with Jiminy…just Jiminy. There, they found two fighters, one of them, a girl with the Keyblade, and the other, a boy with a dark sword. What was stranger about the girl was that she also summoned Genie, and used darkness. After the summon, when he was done talking her down about her loved one and her home, the boy left and the girl slumped and cried. Sora and Jiminy were then returned to reality in the Gummi Ship, where Tom was relieved of not being a puppet and Kairi would not think the same of cheese again. After Sora explained where he has been, they reached the next world; Great Forest. There, Tom split up from Sroa and Kairi to search for the wielder. On the way, Sora and Kairi stumble upon a field of flowers, as well as a skunk with that name. They asked him if there were any strange goings-on, but Flower had no idea. When they asked anyone capable of fighting, Flower suggested they look for Thumper. The skunk went ahead—only to be attacked by Nobodies, which Sora and Kairi took care of. After the fight, they went on, and when they asked Flower who's Thumper, he answered that he was a rabbit. He also mentioned the "Prince of the Forest", who was his friend, too. Before he could say his name, there was another attack. The three ran over to see a rabbit on a stump, surrounded by Nobodies and defended by Tom and another familiar figure. As Sora and Co. raced down the hill, the other figure was identified as Bambi, a summon of Sora's in the past. After the enemy was disposed of, Flower stated that Bambi is the Prince. And when they reached the subject of Bambi losing his mother, after Kairi related that loss with Sora (who lost his father at the age of 5) and Tom (who lost his parents at a younger age), Kairi was suddenly at Bambi's mural. After she 'set' the Heart of Gold, a large Nobody called the Cavorter emerged from the nearby lake, and attacked. Sora and Co. (plus Bambi) dealt with it, and after the battle, Bambi bound away to tend to his friends. Just before they left, Kairi said that "he could do it." When Sora asked what, she said, “Protect the forest.” Deep Jungle Sometime in the Gummi ship, Sora met Roxas in his sleep, and there, he discussed about what Twilight Knight said, about that he would get close to killing Kairi. There, Roxas also told about Tom meeting him and Naminé when Sora and Kairi are asleep. Sora also asked about the Incompletes' qualms with Organization XIII. Roxas said that the Incompletes' leaders were upsurped by thre others, and that each member fought a member of the Organization, with Roxas and Axel dealing with the Nobody leader of the Incompletes. When Sora also asked what happened to the other members of the Organization he (remembered he) didn't meet, Roxas answered that they perished in Castle Oblivion. After, they decided to call it a night and Roxas disappeared. Later that day, Sora had put his drink on the Gummi Ship console, leading to a crash, which ended with Sora and Tom on a throng of vines, and Kairi missing. After berating Sora on what he did, Tom got him and himself down. As they wandered, they spotted a massive blotch of ink. Then the Phantom Blot appeared and introduced himself. As he boasted that we would invade Disney Castle to take revenge on King Mickey and that he was here because of ship repairs, Sora countered that the Cornerstone of Light wards off evil and that Mickey was not there at the moment. Then the Pahntom Blot said that he had something and reached for it, only to find out it wasn't there. He then muttered that a certain Heartless took it from him to attack the castle himself. When Tom asked why he wanted revenge, the Blot said he was imprisoned by the King in the same place Pete was, and when Maleficent freed him (as well as Pete), he ran for it as he didn't want to serve the witch. he then overheard from Sra and Tom (who weren't listening) that Mickey was their friend. The Blot was about to kill them for that reason when he was squished by a red elephant, atop him a gorilla, Kairi and Tarzan, who was learning better English now. Just then, the Blot threw off the elephant and the gorilla off and grew in size and prepared to fight Sora and Co. (plus Tarzan). (Back in time, folks. Mrfipp then tells what happened to Kairi when she was separated from Sora and Tom) Before all that, Kairi had fell onto some vines, and was rescued by Tarzan. After introducing themselves to each other, screams were heard and they both headed to the source. It is revealed that the ones under attack were Terk (spelled Turk by Mrfipp, really I don't know the gorilla's gender) and Tantor. Tarzan and Kairi fought off the Nobodies that attacked them (which were a new kind; Crusher Nobodies), but they soon had to flee. they ended up at the edge of a cliff and when the Crushers crumbled the ground underneath Tarzan's friends, resulting in them falling off, Tarzan jumped after them, which 'triggered' Kairi to 'set' Tarzan's heart of Gold. When that was done, she decided to fall down after them, since she couldn't possibly defeat the Nobodies. It turned out that Tarzan and the others had landed on a throng of vines. With some clever thinking, he managed to get themselves out, which ended up with them being launched like a stone form a catapult, this led to the Blot being squished, and the following reunion. Just then, the Blot threw off the elephant and the gorilla off and grew in size and prepared to fight Sora and Co. As the Blot grew in size, he then stole the colors of his opponents, and thus, gained their powers and skills. During the fight, they managed to shrink the Blot back to normal size, but this only made matters easier for the Blot. Despite this, he lost and melted away, leaving four color orbs. These returned to their respective owners, save for Sora and Kairi, who took each other's colors. Hilarity ensued, then Tom left to repair the ship, taking Tarzan with him while Sora and Kairi went to the Cavern of Hearts, where Sora sealed a Keyhole for the first time. There, he talked about his seeing her, despite Donald and Goofy not and also about the Secret Place back at their home world. (The story then shifts its attention to Riku, Donald and Goofy) Olympus Coliseum In the Underworld, Hades was talking to a certain sentient Heartless (a member of the Incompletes) about plans on making a certain "super-hero" into even less then a "super-zero" and about destroying everything but the Underworld. Later, aboveground, in the Coliseum, Donald and Goofy told about Sora's and their battles in this world and how they were marked heroes. They then signed up Riku to join them in the games (despite some words from Phil, who deemed Riku as 'not a hero'). After the first found that followed, they met Hercules, and talked about Rhana, the Heartless who made some sort of a deal with Hades. When Herc left, Hades shwed up, recognizing Riku. When Donald asked if he was working for Maleficent, the god remarked that he wasn't invited in her new circle of friends. In the semi-finals, Riku and Co. engaged Hades. It was a tough fight, but they won. The next match had Hercules and Rhana. The match was one-sided—with Rhana as the eventual victor. Back in the Lobby, Phil was confused with the results, then Riku filled in the fact that Rhana had absorbed Hercules' power with her staff. Just then, the Titans had gathered outside the Coliseum. The heroes gathered into the arena to see Hades and Rhana. There, the Lord of the Dead said he's gonna destroy the Upper-world with Rhana, who is also able to transmit powers she absorbs. Just then, Rhana decided to absorb Hades' powers as well since she wanted to destroy the whole world, including the Underworld. When asked why, she replied, "It exists." She then engaged Riku, Donald, and Goofy in battle; Herc was still pooped out and can only attack close range. In the middle of the fight, she also ordered the Titans (who now had Heartless emblems on their chests) to attack. In the middle of that, Hercules managed to 'trigger' Riku to 'set' his Heart of Gold. After that, they performed a Limit against Rhana. But after that Limit, Rhana absorbed Riku's power, merged the five titans into the Ultima Titan, and left. But thanks to the Dark Knight, Riku managed to get up and together, they took down the Ultima Titan frm the inside. With that Riku earned the rank of "Junior Hero". Timeless River Sora and Co went for Disney Castle and jumped out with weapons ready, but there weren't any Heartless in sight. They then decided to ask Queen Minnie about the anti-stone (which the Phantom Blot mentioned). They found her in the library and when asked, she said that the anti-stone protects an evil one from the Cornerstone's effects, though they still cannot touch it. They then went to the Cornerstone's room, where Daisy was. There, they saw the door to Timeless River (still up). Just then, they encountered another Incomplete Heartless named Sobrat (wearing the Anti-Stone), who dashed into the door. naturally, Sora and Co. jumped after him into Timeless River. In Timeless River, Sora explained to Kairi and Tom about the place, and that it is Disney Castle's past. As they looked, an Ajax delivery truck crached nearby. Out of it emerged Donald, Goofy, and Mickey, all from the past. Sora and the gang then decided to meet them, with aliases of course. The delivery trio explained that they were delivering materials for the castle's construction. When Tom asked what would they be after that, Goofy said he's be a wizard, Donald a knight (they will end up getting each other's careers), and Mickey didn't think he'd be able to work there (he's gonna run it one day). Just as the trio were asked if there were Heartless about, Tom suddenly got angry and attacked Sora. At that same moment, Sobrat revealed his presence and changed Kairi's mood to "Sorrowful" (that's Sobrat's power) and engaged Sora. As they were about to fight, Sora ordered Mickey, Donald, and Goofy to get Tom and Kairi out of the way, but Sobrat headed for the king-to-be to kill him and thus prevent the events of (canon) "Kingdom Hearts" from ever happening, but Sora stood in the way as Mickey got to safety. But after a while, Mickey decided to come back and help, taking a lead pipe as his weapon. Meanwhile, Sora was in a wild mood swing from Sobrat. Just as the Heartless was about to finish him off, Mickey got in the way and fought him the best he can, resulting in Sora being 'triggered' to 'set' the Heart of Gold. After that, Donald (with a two-by-four) and Goofy (with a trashcan lid) joined in the fight. Despite their little battle experience, Sobrat turned out likewise, too. Eventually, he fled, and Tom and Kairi returned to normal. Soon, Sora's team said their goodbyes and left Timeless River. Back at Disney Castle, as Sora's team emerged, the door disappeared and a grey-robed winged humanoid Soul Barren appeared. He did not come for hostilities, but to meet them (save for Tom) and return the Anti-Stone. As the Soul Barren disappeared, Sora Somehow knew him to be the Soul Barren leader. Halloween Town Sometime later, Sora and Co. went to Halloween Town. When they reached the town, Tom fell victim to the pranks of Lock, Shock, and Barrel, at which he said he hated kids. Just then, Jack Skellington appeared and greeted the trio. As he then jumped away in joy, much more so then when he discovered Christmas Town, Zero came and motioned the three to follow him to Dr. Finklestein's house. There, they discovered that Jack and Sally were gonna have a baby. She then asked the three to look for Jack, and Sora suggested they start at Christmas Town. Meanwhile, at Spiral Hill, Lock Shock, and Barrel were lazing about, bored to death when they saw the Creeper, an "Oogie Boogie"-like creature with wings, tentacles, and sharp teeth. At that time, Sora and Co. were headed for the Hinterlands when Lock, Shock, and Barrel appeared again. As they almost blurted out information about the Creeper attacking Christmas Town, they then attacked the team with the Screamer, a creepy bathtub-shaped Nobody. A short battle ensued, but they won anyways. As the three kids scrammed, implying that the Creeper was Oogie's Nobody, Sora and Co. entered the portal for Christmas Town. After a moment of reprieve on Kairi's first experience of snow, Tom reminded the others about what they came here for. They then met again with Jack and said congratutions for the baby. But the parade was rained on when Nobodies attacked. After taking care of them, they met Santa. At that time, the Creeper came (and Santa fled), telling of his plans to destroy all holidays, and also hinted on Jack's new baby. As Jack countered his words, this triggered Sora to 'set' his Heart of Gold. After that, a tough battle ensued. Ending with a Limit, the Creeper exploded into oblivion. When they then consulted Santa, he said that Kairi was in the nice list, while Tom was in the naughty list. As Tom sighed and left, Sora and Kairi stayed awhile at the door, talking. Just then, Jack hung a mistletoe above them, implying them to kiss, which they did. They didn't talk after that since they couldn't describe how it felt. Summons Like the original Kingdom Hearts stories, Mrfipp introduced different summons throughout his story. *Mater (from Cars) *Zorro (from the movie of the same name) *Bahamut (spelled Bahumat by Mrfipp, from the Final Fantasy series) (Note: This was once an intended summon in KH1 but was cancelled. Can be accessed in the menu via cheats but trying to summon him would crash the game) *Fairy Godmother (from Cinderella) *Goliath (from Gargoyles) World Forms Ant Island Sora - 'Blue ant, items made of leaves that could pass off as his normal attire, antennae bent in a way that looked like his hair spikes. '''Kairi - '''Pink butterfly, with clothes like Sora’s, her antennae pulled back and her wings folded. '''Tom - '''green praying mantis. AtIantica '''Kairi - '''mermaid, tail as red as her hair, tail fins were elegant and semi-transparent, and a red seashell bra '''Tom - '''merman, dark green tail, slightly tattered fins , his arms where the blades come out lined with metal (up 'til here, they were hidden by the sleeves of his shirt), Necklace: a heart with two swords crossing it. '''Jiminy Cricket -' small light green fish, his hat on his head and his tiny umbrella in his fin Halloween Town '''Kairi - '''witch costume, colored '''black and white, knee-high black and green stockings, small cape, longer sleeve and a witch's hat that covered her left eye Tom - zombie, black clothing, neatly combed back hair, little skin, reminiscent of pirates cursed by Aztec gold Mistakes *Spelling errors (e.g. then instead of than, safty instead of safety), this is because Mrfipp does not use a Beta. *Leon's gunblade also serves as a gun. This only applies in nearly every other Final Fantasy but VIII. *As stated by Mrfipp himself, some of the events that take place in Emperor's New Groove are inaccurate from his telling, other than the insertion of the Kingdom Hearts cast and Tom. (e.g. Llamas weren't allowed at the diner in the movie, but in Mrfipp's story, they were, as mentioned by Kairi in a conversation). **This also applies for A Bug's Life. **And Atlantis too, since Mrfipp stated that the squad of mechanical fishes flew over the oceans, whereas in the movie, they crossed over lava. *As Mrfipp typed this before KH2 Final Mix appeared, there are no Christmas forms. Category:Games